Prison Break: Meiko's Side
by Nocturnal Moon
Summary: I have broken Kaito out of prison and now we are being chased by an evil government. To make matters worse, the person who framed Kaito is now after both of us. We are now playing a game of killed or be killed. Collaboration with SFluffy.


I scanned the area around me. It was dark outside, but that worked to my advantage as I sat in the undergrowth. There were only three guards stationed around the prison. They looked bored and I would use that to my advantage.

_'Maximum security prison my ass. They said this was in a secret location too, yet I had no problem finding it. All I had to do was look for a castle in the woods.'_

I emerged from the woods taking extra care not to be spotted. I walked approximately 10 yards until I came to the rocky wall. I leapt up onto the wall with ease and scanned the courtyard.

_'Lets see six guards... No problem.'_

I slid down the wall and snuck over to the section of the wall closest to me. I slipped on the thermal goggles I had been wearing on top of my brown hair. My target was nearby. I walked to where my target was and set up a tiny explosive.

3...2...1... BOOM!

I ran into the fog and saw Kaito standing in the corner of his cell.

"To the choppers!"

"What? What are you doing here? And where are these choppers?"

I ran over to him and yanked his arm. I didn't have time for questions. "Look Kaito, I am breaking you out and we don't have time for questions.

"Just shut up and follow me. Okay?" I took off running knowing he would follow and jumped up the wall.

"Meiko!"

"Get your ass up here!"

"What? Oh."

I watched him trying to climb the wall with no luck whatsoever.

_'Ah, shit I forgot he can't do that.' _

I jumped back down the wall and grabbed him hurriedly. I could hear yells as the guards approached us.

"Stay right there and whatever you do don't do anything stupid!"

The guards were now in my sight as I fumbled through my pockets looking for my ace to escape. Gotcha! I threw a smoke bomb onto the ground and ran forward, using my thermal goggles as a guide. I pulled a knife out of my boots and dispatched the guards quickly yet brutally, slitting their throats.

The fog cleared and I saw Kaito staring at me, eyes wide. I grabbed his wrist and ran as fast as I could towards the gate, and freedom. Once out the gate we dashed into the forest. Kaito finally came out of his shock. I was ready for his upset reaction.

"Yes! Fresh air!"

I gave him the best wtf look I could muster.

"Aren't you upset about me breaking you out? Seriously, I figured you would be a spazz over becoming wanted for escaping prison. You won't be able to go home you know!"

"Nah, this is fun and where's the fun in going home? Being wanted makes this adventure even better! I'm hungry... Did you bring anything to eat?"

I pulled my bag off my back chuckling, to myself,"You are crazy thinking of food at a time like this, but I guess if we are gonna be fugitives, being crazy helps."

I pulled a turkey sandwich out of my bag and threw it to him. I then proceeded to take out a bottle of sake an start downing it immediately. I enjoyed the fuzzy feeling it gave me.

"Thanks."

I watched Kaito for a moment as he happily ate his sandwich. He was still munching happily when I heard footsteps coming towards us. My instincts kicked in and I took off running. He caught up with me a few seconds later. He was obviously not used to running through the woods.

"Thanks for leaving me!"

I smiled at him,"Oh you are welcome! Maybe I should have told you this before, but it is every man to himself out here. If you don't take care of yourself no one will!"

I stopped quickly making sure Kaito stopped by grabbing the collar of his shirt. I grabbed a low hanging branch that I used to pull me into a tree. Kaito followed my lead and climbed into another nearby tree. We waited until we saw about ten guards run under us and keep going.

I heard Kaito's quiet voice,"Are we safe yet?"

"Shhh," I needed him to be quiet.

He was quiet for about two seconds,"Hey, look, a squirrel!"

"Quiet!" I hissed back.

All the sudden I heard quiet footsteps underneath us. I slowly brought my knife out. Right when this straggler was underneath me I jumped on top of him and held my knife to his neck.

"Listen and listen well. Your buddies will be back soon and if you plan on having children I would suggest that you tell them that we went the other direction. We were never here got it!"

The guard nodded his head quickly.I was about to let him go when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Only put a knife to their neck if they can give you something to help escape. Now let's get out of here," Kaito finally had a good idea.

_'He totally stole that from television.' _

We started running in a new direction. I was so excited and happy that we had made it until Kaito ruined the mood.

"You know your way out of here Meiko?"

I paused for a second. Did I know my way?

"Umm... Of course I know my way outta here! We aren't gonna get lost!" I said uncertainly. I could tell Kaito didn't believe me...

"I bet we are already lost,"Kaito snickered.

I started thinking about living in the woods. No food. No cell phone. No SAKE!

"Are we going to have to live on random animals? I'm not a fan of squirrel and I am going to run out of sake!"

Kaito smiled,"Let's find a tall tree to scout the area." "Since when are you a boy scout?"

"Since always!" He started climbing the tree quickly.

I turned around and was digging through my bag when I heard a scream of pain. My first thought was that something had went seriously wrong when Kaito hit the ground.

"W-What happened?"I was honestly concerned for once in my life.

"I got this splinter and fell. Will you kiss it!" It was more of a command than a question as he moved his finger close to my face.

I sighed,"Well I will be nice for once."

I took his finger into my mouth and started sucking on it. This was a common technique used to get splinters out, but apparently he didn't know that. He had a shocked look on his face and I just wanted to slap it off. Knowing men in general he was probably thinking something perverted.

"Are you a vampire or something? I don't think I was bleeding."

Or not.

After I got the splinter out he climbed back up into the tree. I don't know why, but I was actually a bit upset that he didn't think something perverted. He was making me change my opinion of men.

"Hey! I can't see my house from here."

"Kaito, I told you we weren't going back there! It is too dangerous!"

"Couldn't we have just a little fun?"

I could hear the guards in the distance as Kaito slid out of the tree. We had to hurry to the hideout I had set up.

"Do you think those guards will ever give up?" Kaito said with a look of concern.

I looked into the sky and saw the sun coming up. The sky was turning shades of light blue and pink.

"No, they won't. That is why we need to get moving,"I said as I turned away from Kaito.

"Ok, let's get goin' then! Where are we going to go when we're out of the forest?"He was way to cheery.

"That is classified,"I smirked at him.

As soon as I said that he seemed to begin thinking about something. I waited for him to say something stupid.

1...2...3...

"Wanna mess with the guards?" He said laughing.

I sighed mentally face-palming,"What do you have in mind?"

"Let's make small trees and other stuff look like us so they get annoyed. What do you say? wanna do it?"He looked like he was excited to do something and I was finding it very hard to turn him down.

_'Damn you!'_

"Umm... No, that will take way too long and we won't get good reactions," I rolled my eyes.

His face fell,"Fine can we dig a pitfall at least? We can do it quickly there's two of us."

"Fine! We will dig a pitfall since you won't give up,"I said with a glare.

He gave a triumphant smile. He was totally not fair. He was looking at me expectantly.

"So you bring the shovels?"

I frowned,"Actually I did just in case the bomb didn't detonate."

I tossed him the one shovel I had and then sat down.

"You sound like the boy scout now,"He said laughing.

I scoffed at him as he started to dig.

"Stop!"I yelled as I realized that I could no longer see Kaito.

"Huh?"He didn't realize how deep he had dug,"Whoops!"

I heard a shout in the distance. They must have found our trail.

"Well, time to get going!" I said as I ran in the opposite direction.


End file.
